Desperation
by Grammar Guy
Summary: The Saiyajins Vegeta and Nappa arrive on Earth....
1. Default Chapter Title

Desperation.

November 2, 762.

Chapter One.

"They have arrived.... They're here.... I can feel their presence. It's overwhelming," though Gohan as he prepared for the most desperate fight of his life. Before him, Vegeta, and Nappa, the two Saiyajins, under command of Frieza, stood, prepared to conquer the planet that he had fought to keep alive for so long....

His father was dead, and he knew that his friends, although very strong compared to human standards, would be no match for the two that looked on with enthusiasm. Gohan despised what the two stood for, and was willing to give his life to defend that.

The short, apparently weaker, Saiyajin, Vegeta, chuckled, sensing Gohan's fear. This only caused to anger him more, but Piccolo, by putting his hand on Gohan's shoulder, calmed him.

The Namek also knew the battle that lay ahead would be tiring, and possibly lethal. Piccolo had been in training for many months before that time, but was still unsure of his abilities.

Nappa was anxious to start the battle, but Vegeta was lawful compared to Saiyajin standards. He calmed Nappa who wished to disobey Gohan's request for a "cease-fire" for 3 hours.

The Z Warriors had already defeated the green skinned monsters that the Saiyajins had, apparently, grown from seeds. Unfortunately, in that battle they had lost Tien.

---

The time they had gained from the 3 hour cease-fire was supposed to give them a chance to size up the opposition, and give Goku a chance to return to Earth, but all it gave them was frustration, and fear. Piccolo was the only one the five (Yamcha, Choutzu, Gohan, Krillin, and himself.) Z Warriors that was able to keep calm. Now, the 3 hour period was almost over....

Nappa began to become impatient, as well. The Z Warrior could see him requesting permission from Vegeta to ignore the 3 hour cease-fire agreement because he was beginning to get bored. Apparently, Nappa had a hunger for battle, the same thing that King Kai thought was sure to overcome Goku when he turned SSJ1, not too many years in the future.

Vegeta, although a Prince of Saiyajins, did not give in to Nappa's pleading. He told his much larger, Saiyajin companion to calm himself, and that he may soon,"Have his fun."

Even Krillin began to be frustrated; he felt the impending doom had turned out to be more of a battle of headgames, rather than brawn. Piccolo, although sure to be feeling the same things, decided to use his time more productively, and gather energy, and power, rather than spend the 3 hours in fear, and underconfidence.

---

Goku raced at a speed, uncomparable to human standards, down Snake Path. He knew he must help his friends, or be faced with no friends at all. His son, his wife, and his future lured him on, down the seemingly endless path, urging him to push every expendable inch of his body to go faster, and faster towards the battle that awaited.

---

While the anxious Z Warriors stood their ground, waiting for the arrival of their almost certain saviour, they were shocked to find that Vegeta had finally given Nappa permission to begin the battle. Finding their fear amusing, Vegeta laid his back against a tree, and, smiling, watched Nappa lunge against the poor, helpless humans, frozen in fear.

Gohan was Nappa's first target, but just as the Saiyajin was about to strike the half-human, half-Saiyajin, the Namek, Piccolo, hastily gathered his strength, and forced Nappa into the surrounding cliffs. Vegeta was not surprised, however. The Saiyajin Prince had always doubted the power of his so-called equal.

The two Saiyajins, Vegeta, and Nappa, had been commanded, by Frieza, to overcome the supposedly powerless planet, and make it ready for sale. The two Saiyajins never dared to offend the almighty Frieza, and left to do their work.

Now there they stood, the one resting calmly against a tree, and the other, now, pummeling the poor, weak Z Warriors into oblivion, or as is said, the next dimension.

Even though the humans used every possible advantage for their gain, they were still unable to land a blow on the powerful Nappa. Piccolo, and Gohan, the Namek, and half-human, half-Saiyajin, were the only ones who were able to somewhat efficiently combat the overconfident being.

Blow after blow upon his friends caused Gohan to continuously become more, and more enraged, but all he could do was prolong the horrendous beating of his comrades. He was even unable to defend one of his best friends, Krillin, from the Saiyajin.

---

Sensing his son's urgency, he continued to gather more, and more power so that he could return to his home planet more quickly. He did not want to consume too much of his energy, lest he be unable to effectively combat the Saiyajins.

His son's cries mental outcries for help burned at his chest, but he knew that if his energy was too low, then his answer would be for nothing.

Only a few more miles remained before Goku would reach Earth. The Saiyajin wondered whether he would return to his friends in safety, and security, or be under a fierce assault. Or return to no friends at all....


	2. Desperation Pt.2

Desperation.

November 2, 762.

Chapter Two.

Krillin fought viciously to keep the Saiyajin, Nappa, from overwhelming him. However, the power level of Nappa was far superior to his, and he felt his muscles slowly losing their strength. Even Piccolo, and Gohan were unable to hold off the assault.

The anger was mounting inside Gohan's mind. He knew there was nothing he could about his best friends being whalloped into the nearby rocks. Also, all the other Saiyajin, Vegeta, would do is laugh at his companion's incompetence. Gohan clenched his fists, and eventually decided to put the humour out of the overconfident, uncaring Saiyajin Prince's life.

He led off with an intense kick to the face. Vegeta stumbled back in surprise, but was apparently unharmed. Gohan followed up with a fierce barrage of punches, and even though the first few hit, Vegeta easily countered the others. He then shot Gohan flying into the cliffs.

Shocked, and bleeding, Gohan clambered to his feet. He was amazed, and greatly angered, that Saiyajin would give him no mercy, and continued to pummel him into boulder, tree, and any other hard obstacle.

Piccolo soon noticed his trainee's ordeal, and rushed to help. A strong uppercut to the jaw knocked Vegeta onto his back, but not unconscious. The Saiyajin quickly rolled backwards, and stood to his feet. Enraged, he started to launch a rain of energy balls at the two. Gohan was unable to block them, and was hit backwards. Piccolo moved slowly to cover his trainee, still barely managing to defend from the balls.

Piccolo, between blocking shots, looked backward to check on Gohan. Vegeta noticed this, and seizing his oppourtunity, sent Piccolo sprawling backwards. Piccolo slowly managed to recover, but he yelled out in horror, as he saw the Saiyajin Prince about to crack his trainee's back over his knee. Being unable to react quickly enough angered him, but he knew that he would avenge Gohan if needed.

---

Goku continued to race, strenuously, down Snake Path. Earth was now in his sight, and he was only a few minutes away. Seeing several small explosions come from the surface he, once again, increased his pace, knowing that was all he could do besides hoping for his friend's safety.

---

The terror struck him broadside, but Piccolo knew that, no matter what the cost, he must continue to hold back the Saiyajins until Goku arrived. Even though he knew it was in vain, he dove forward, attempting to distract Vegeta. It didn't work.

---

A mental voice screamed out at him in horrific pain. He was almost absolutely sure it was his son. Frustration was visible in Goku's face, but he knew he must fight clean-minded, and keep his concentration if he was to win. 

---

Gohan awakened from his unconsciousness just soon enough to see Vegeta smiling, evilly, down at him. Realizing his peril, he attempted to loosen himself, but was unable. Instead, he jabbed his knee into Vegeta's stomach. Wincing in pain, Vegeta attempted to continue with his plan, but soon found he had waited too long. Piccolo struck him in the face, and caused him to fall to the dirt.

Vegeta snickered, silently, to himself. He arose, holding his stomach, and pretending to be in pain. Piccolo, and Gohan looked satisfied, and he seized his only chance. He dove out, and slammed Gohan in the head. Piccolo was shocked, and mentally reprimanded himself for expecting a break from the assault.

Gohan flew backwards, and whacked a rock. He slid down into a sitting position, and attempted to regain his composure, but could not. He could, now, only watch with hope that Piccolo, and the others would be able to overcome the two Saiyajins. His vision swayed from one battle to another; both battles were being lost by the warriors from Earth. He felt that could no longer bare to watch the events taking place, and slipped into unconsciousness.

---

Goku soared through the atmosphere towards the ground. There he landed, calmly. His arrival was unexpected, and distracted, both Saiyajins were sent sprawling, backwards. Goku quickly panned the area, taking in small bits of information from everything he saw. The thing that struck him most was his son, laying against a boulder in the background.

Vegeta recovered to his feet, and wincing, looked on at the Saiyajin that stood before him. He chuckled in disbelief, then said,"Kakarot. How good to see you." The others were surprised; they thought maybe Vegeta's fall had given him blurry vision, or sudden memory recollection. Piccolo, however, knew that Kakarot was Goku's Saiyajin name, and that Vegeta would never accept another name being given to this "great Saiyajin warrior."

Even Goku was a bit shocked at being called something different, but realized that Kakarot was probably his Saiyajin name. Unfortunately, he did not have time to tarry down Memory Lane, and proceeded, without words, to attack Vegeta. The Saiyajin Prince was expecting this, however, and soon the two Saiyajins entered into a fierocous battle, destroying rock, tree, and anything else that stood in their path.


	3. Chapter 3

Desperation.

November 2, 762.

Chapter Two.

Krillin fought viciously to keep the Saiyajin, Nappa, from overwhelming him. However, the power level of Nappa was far superior to his, and he felt his muscles slowly losing their strength. Even Piccolo, and Gohan were unable to hold off the assault.

The anger was mounting inside Gohan's mind. He knew there was nothing he could about his best friends being whalloped into the nearby rocks. Also, all the other Saiyajin, Vegeta, would do is laugh at his companion's incompetence. Gohan clenched his fists, and eventually decided to put the humour out of the overconfident, uncaring Saiyajin Prince's life.

He led off with an intense kick to the face. Vegeta stumbled back in surprise, but was apparently unharmed. Gohan followed up with a fierce barrage of punches, and even though the first few hit, Vegeta easily countered the others. He then shot Gohan flying into the cliffs.

Shocked, and bleeding, Gohan clambered to his feet. He was amazed, and greatly angered, that Saiyajin would give him no mercy, and continued to pummel him into boulder, tree, and any other hard obstacle.

Piccolo soon noticed his trainee's ordeal, and rushed to help. A strong uppercut to the jaw knocked Vegeta onto his back, but not unconscious. The Saiyajin quickly rolled backwards, and stood to his feet. Enraged, he started to launch a rain of energy balls at the two. Gohan was unable to block them, and was hit backwards. Piccolo moved slowly to cover his trainee, still barely managing to defend from the balls.

Piccolo, between blocking shots, looked backward to check on Gohan. Vegeta noticed this, and seizing his oppourtunity, sent Piccolo sprawling backwards. Piccolo slowly managed to recover, but he yelled out in horror, as he saw the Saiyajin Prince about to crack his trainee's back over his knee. Being unable to react quickly enough angered him, but he knew that he would avenge Gohan if needed.

---

Goku continued to race, strenuously, down Snake Path. Earth was now in his sight, and he was only a few minutes away. Seeing several small explosions come from the surface he, once again, increased his pace, knowing that was all he could do besides hoping for his friend's safety.

---

The terror struck him broadside, but Piccolo knew that, no matter what the cost, he must continue to hold back the Saiyajins until Goku arrived. Even though he knew it was in vain, he dove forward, attempting to distract Vegeta. It didn't work.

---

A mental voice screamed out at him in horrific pain. He was almost absolutely sure it was his son. Frustration was visible in Goku's face, but he knew he must fight clean-minded, and keep his concentration if he was to win. 

---

Gohan awakened from his unconsciousness just soon enough to see Vegeta smiling, evilly, down at him. Realizing his peril, he attempted to loosen himself, but was unable. Instead, he jabbed his knee into Vegeta's stomach. Wincing in pain, Vegeta attempted to continue with his plan, but soon found he had waited too long. Piccolo struck him in the face, and caused him to fall to the dirt.

Vegeta snickered, silently, to himself. He arose, holding his stomach, and pretending to be in pain. Piccolo, and Gohan looked satisfied, and he seized his only chance. He dove out, and slammed Gohan in the head. Piccolo was shocked, and mentally reprimanded himself for expecting a break from the assault.

Gohan flew backwards, and whacked a rock. He slid down into a sitting position, and attempted to regain his composure, but could not. He could, now, only watch with hope that Piccolo, and the others would be able to overcome the two Saiyajins. His vision swayed from one battle to another; both battles were being lost by the warriors from Earth. He felt that could no longer bare to watch the events taking place, and slipped into unconsciousness.

---

Goku soared through the atmosphere towards the ground. There he landed, calmly. His arrival was unexpected, and distracted, both Saiyajins were sent sprawling, backwards. Goku quickly panned the area, taking in small bits of information from everything he saw. The thing that struck him most was his son, laying against a boulder in the background.

Vegeta recovered to his feet, and wincing, looked on at the Saiyajin that stood before him. He chuckled in disbelief, then said,"Kakarot. How good to see you." The others were surprised; they thought maybe Vegeta's fall had given him blurry vision, or sudden memory recollection. Piccolo, however, knew that Kakarot was Goku's Saiyajin name, and that Vegeta would never accept another name being given to this "great Saiyajin warrior."

Even Goku was a bit shocked at being called something different, but realized that Kakarot was probably his Saiyajin name. Unfortunately, he did not have time to tarry down Memory Lane, and proceeded, without words, to attack Vegeta. The Saiyajin Prince was expecting this, however, and soon the two Saiyajins entered into a fierocous battle, destroying rock, tree, and anything else that stood in their path.


	4. Chapter 4

Desperation.

November 2, 762.

Chapter Three.

The Z Warriors had renewed hope with the arrival of Goku, or Kakarot, as the Saiyajin Prince, Vegeta, called him. Goku's fighting ability was unequaled on all of Planet Earth, so much so that they needed him to have even the slightest chance of defeating the wicked invaders.

---

"And here we are on the scene," said the reporter softly into the camera. He was, obviously, afraid of the two montrous powers battling only about one kilometre away from him, even though he was unable to sense the actual level of power being portrayed to him.

The camera-man was also very nervous, and it showed. Every few seconds he would toss his head to the left to view what was occuring. He had silently decided that if it looked too dangerous, he would ditch his camera, and run, even though it would probably cost him his job.

"Two, rumoured, invaders arrived recently from space. It is unknown why they are here, but most people believe they are here to take over our planet, and wipe the human race out of existence. I, in my own opinion, do not believe this theory. I believe that they are merely here to seek a new challenge, and leave," stated the reporter. The two Saiyajins, exchanging blows, continued to grow closer to the news crew, and, unfortunately, Goku realized too late.... 

---

Bulma, Master Roshi, Oolong, and Puar were at Roshi's house, listenly very attentively to the news broadcast on television; the crystal ball was broken. The onlookers were soon horrified to see the shocked face of the reporter, screaming, and to see the screen go blank.

Teary eyed, Bulma asked,"Do you think Goku can beat them?"

Master Roshi's response was unclear, and more disturbing than calming. "I'm not sure. The Saiyajin Prince, Vegeta, and his comrade, Nappa, has extremely high power levels. This will be a difficult fight for Goku, and, even if he survives, he will be terribly injured."

---

The battle against the Saiyajin, Nappa, was not going very well for the unfortunate warriors whose power levels barely exceeded one thousand, if at all. Besides Goku, Piccolo was the only one with such a power level, and even he was unable to go one-on-one with Nappa.

Piccolo wished to fall back, but he felt leaving Goku with both Vegeta, and Nappa unfair, and thought it would cause his Saiyajin friend to die at the hands of Earth's invaders. The Namek had a plan that he thought might be able to be used to finally overwhelm the Saiyajin, Nappa, but needed time to discuss it with the others. However, the way he got the time was most definitely not the way he wanted.... 

---

On King Kai's planet the group (Bubbles, Gregory, and, obviously, King Kai.) were sitting outside, nervously watching the battle that raged below. As always, King Kai's mind was filled with doubt, the two Saiyajins that stood before Goku were still more powerful, and skilled, even with Goku learning the Spirit Bomb, and Kae-O Ken attacks.

King Kai, who had at one time been the most powerful being in the galaxy had watched (Over years of eating rice, and tofu.) his powers deteriorate, and great evils arise in the galaxy. This angered him, yet he knew that he must find a power to help him in his life quest. King Kai was overjoyed when Goku arrived, but now, even after his training, King Kai was still doubtful whether what he used to be could save Earth, or not.

---

Nappa, angered at himself for being so lazy in the earlier part of the battle now gathered up his full strength, and began to overcome the Z Warriors that were combating him with ease. Goku noticed this, but could not concentrate long on the matter, lest Vegeta manage to deliver a decisive blow.

This caused Goku to fight with even more power, attempting to destroy the Saiyajin prince before his friends perished. With horror, he watched as Nappa, seemingly effortless, bombarded Krillin, and Yamcha with several blasts of Ki energy. Krillin managed to stumble to his feet, but Yamcha wasn't as lucky. Nappa rushed onward toward him, and tossing off the desperate attempts of Gohan, and Piccolo, sent Yamcha to the next dimension....

---

"No, Yamcha," said King Kai in a weak voice as he collapsed to the ground in sorrow. Bubbles, and Gregory rushed to his side, and were soon informed of Yamcha's demise. The young, and promising human soon appeared on King Kai's planet, with the halo, proof of his death.

"Yamcha," King Kai said, half elated, half deep in mourning. "Your friend, Tien, is over there training. If you would like to join him, maybe you can be wished back to Earth before the battle is over," he said hopefully, although doubtfully. "I'll talk to Kami. I'm sure Mr. Popo would retrieve the DragonBalls for your assistance." 


	5. Chapter 5

Desperation.

November 2, 762.

Chapter Four.

With the demise of their friend, Yamcha, their hopes sank into unseen depths. They didn't feel like they even wanted to continue anymore. Piccolo, however, kept his head high, and his mind clean, and continued to fight Nappa while his friends mourned.

Goku became enraged with the death of his long time friend, and pursued a new power level, strengthening all his muscles, reaching into every possible source, and pulling out all the Ki energy it provided.

Kakarot, as his adversary called him, now fought a vicious battle with Vegeta. The Saiyajin prince knew he must do something, or be overwhelmed. He, also, gathered out of every source more Ki energy, and soon, the two entered into an even more ferocious battle, destroying everything, moving quickly from rock to field, to cliff, to cave, using their Teleportation techniques. However, even after gathering immense amounts of energy, it still seemed Vegeta had the upper hand.

'No, how can this be?' Goku thought. He attempted to reach farther, to gather more Ki energy, but what he did get, he thought, could not make a decisive difference. Every punch from either Saiyajin exhausted energy, and, yet, with every punch each one became more confident, more seemingly destined to acheive their purpose.

---

"What's that?" Yamcha wondered. He was sensing two massive power levels on the planet below. He soon realized that Goku, and the invader, Vegeta, must be fighting very hard against each other. The look on King Kai's face confirmed this.

Yamcha's friend, Tien, was also shocked at what level Goku was fighting at. He, also, looked at King Kai's face. However, it did not tell him much. As almost always, in battle, King Kai did not let out many clues about what was happening; his face often remained hard-set, a look of anger in his eyes, and expression. Only by asking could they know for sure what King Kai felt. Only by a large change in the battle would King Kai's face differ. Yet, he was their only source of information; they were not able to sense what was happening as King Kai could, only power levels.

---

Violent clashes of Ki energy occured on the surface of Earth where the two Saiyajins battled. Goku, and Vegeta were consuming Ki energy in seconds that Master Roshi had never seen in his lifetime. He estimated their power levels at six thousand (I know that doesn't sound very powerful, but thinking about what time this occurs during....). Bulma, and ChiChi, who were with him, stumbled back in awe.

"Their power levels are far greater than I've ever seen," exclaimed the dumb-founded Master Roshi. "They could wipe out this whole planet." Although ChiChi, and Bulma were skeptical, they knew Master Roshi had never steered them wrong in the past, and began to worry.

"My poor Goku," sobbed ChiChi, as she buried her head in a pillow. Bulma thought about Goku as well, but she also thought about the poor Yamcha, who had already lost his battle for life.

---

The remaining warriors: Krillin, Piccolo, Gohan, and, of course, Goku were on the thoughts of the minds of the entire world, but Yajirobei couldn't care less. At the news conference he was attending he simply ate everything that was provided him. Because the warriors who were risking their lifes fighting the Saiyajins weren't there, Yajirobei assumed the responsibility (Or, as he thought, the glamour.) of the leader of Earth's Defense Corps.

Between greedy, and disgusting bites of food, Yajirobei would say a few words, although his mouth was still quite full. None of these words have any true meaning, they just served to amuse Yajirobei, and give him false self-assurance that he was just as powerful, and important as Goku, and the others.

---

Now every punch, or kick that Vegeta threw exhausted energy from both warriors. Goku knew that he had to do something, or be overwhelmed. Unfortunately, he had already used every possible resource that he had within his body. Krillin had the Zenzu beans, but would be unable to administer one during a battle. Goku felt he had to divert Vegeta's attention somehow, and the Saiyajin whose original purpose was to capture Earth, not save it, knew exactly what to do.

In between two of Vegeta's vicious punches, Goku managed to escape. Nappa was completely taken by surprise, and Goku readily took advantage of it. With all his remaining energy, he slammed his fist right through Nappa's stomach, instantly killing him. Blood spilled from the Saiyajin's mouth before he collapsed to the ground.

The diversion worked. Vegeta was stunned, unaware that Kakarot had used up all his remaining Ki energy. Goku seized his chance, took a Zenzu bean from the stunned Krillin, and took off to train deep in the nearby mountains.


	6. Chapter 6

Desperation.

November 2, 762.

Chapter Five.

Although Krillin, and Gohan were stunned, Piccolo managed to remain calm, and moved on, even though it was against the odds, to attack the Saiyajin prince, Vegeta. Krillin, and Gohan soon caught on to what Goku was doing, and followed Piccolo.

---

As Goku sped over the numerous rocky cliffs that was the landscape for nearly one hundred miles he felt doubt swell up inside of him. He knew that he had finally disposed of half the threat that the Saiyajins caused, but he wasn't sure that Piccolo, Gohan, and Krillin could hold their own against Vegeta, while he trained, and recovered. Also, he wasn't sure that Vegeta was only as strong as his companion.

---

"He did it," shouted King Kai, in disbelief. Bubbles, and Gregory were curious as to what had happened on Earth, and they soon proceeded to ask him. "Goku defeated Nappa," he said, joyously. Bubbles, and Gregory began to dance with overwhelming joy, and excitement.

---

The reaction at the Kame House was much the same. "What just happened?" wondered Master Roshi.

"What do you mean?" asked both ChiChi, and Bulma, in unison.

"Two huge power levels just completely disappeared. One I can still sense, but just barely. The other is completely gone," replyed Master Roshi.

"Do you think my poor Goku is gone?" cried ChiChi.

"No, he's a pretty tough fighter. I knew him since he was about this high," said Master Roshi, putting his hands about two feet apart. "I don't think that he's finally lost. Goku wouldn't go down without a fight."

"Then what do you think happened?" asked Bulma, gaining hope.

"I'd say that the weaker Saiyajin, Nappa, was defeated."

"Do you really think so?" asked Bulma.

"I'd say that's the only reasonable explanation for something that phenomenal to happen this early." The excitement mounted, and soon the celebrations began. Everyone forgot for a few hours that Vegeta still existed. Master Roshi, and Bulma set up decorations while ChiChi baked one of her best cakes.

---

Tien, and Yamcha were training furiously now. With the death of Nappa, only one threat now remained: the strong Saiyajin prince, Vegeta. At their current power levels, they would be no threat to Vegeta. They would only make him stronger with their deaths. All different types of excersize were included: weightlifting, sprinting, flying, and practicing Ka-May-Ha-May-Ha, and Solar Flare were the most prominent, among others.

All their strength was summoned to perform to the best of their ability; they knew that their Ki energy could be replenished, because of King Kai's large supply of Zenzu beans. With every punch, and kick, and every other bit of energy they used, they became stronger.

---

Goku was, also, furiously training in the mountains, although at a much higher level. He constantly used large concentrations of Ki energy to obliterate large parts of the mountains he was training amongst. Even though he did not use his Kae-O Ken technique, his power level was around 6.2 thousand, and rising with every blow.

---

At the Kame House the group was sitting down to eat the delicious cake that ChiChi had made when Master Roshi felt a large power level suddenly disappear. However, Master Roshi did not feel that it was the power level of the Saiyajin prince, Vegeta, but far more likely, the power level of the Namek, Piccolo.

"What's wrong, Master Roshi?" queried ChiChi. "It can't be my poor Gohan, can it?" Before Master Roshi was able to answer she exclaimed,"It's all your fault, Master Roshi. I wanted him to study, and you go, and say that it's alright for my poor Gohan to go off, and fight some crazy invaders of Earth. That's what my Goku's supposed to do; Gohan's only a boy, he can't fight." With that, she stormed upstairs.

"My, she's taking the news pretty badly, isn't she?" said Master Roshi.

After an angry look from Bulma, Master Roshi decided not to say much more. "Um.... Bulma? Just tell her that I don't think it was Gohan. It was probably Piccolo."

Bulma grumbled, and muttered something to herself, which was inaudible to Master Roshi, before following ChiChi upstairs.

---

"No, poor, poor Piccolo," said King Kai. "He was the strongest of them, and now only Gohan, and Krillin remain to fight Vegeta."

After a few seconds of silence, King Kai attempted to call Goku. "Goku? Goku? Can you hear me?" On Earth, Goku immediately recognized King Kai's voice, but ignored it, and continued with his training. "Goku? Listen to me. Goku? This is the last time." Finally, Goku resented.

"Yes?" Goku replyed, politely.

"Piccolo's gone," King Kai said, softly.

"I know, King Kai. That's why I have to train harder than ever. Did you contact Kami yet? Tell him to send Mr. Popo to collect the DragonBalls. With them we should resurrect Piccolo. If both him, and I are able to confront Vegeta, I believe we can overrun him."

King Kai was not pleased with the answer, knowing that Krillin, and Gohan had to fight Vegeta on their own, but knew that it was reasonable, and it was very unlikely that he could change Goku's mind.

---

"Mr. Popo?" called Kami.

"Yes, Kami?"

"King Kai requests that you retrieve the DragonBalls. He says that he will explain more to me, but you must leave now. It is an urgent request."

Mr. Popo considered, and soon came to a decision. "I will do as you wish, Kami."

---

Vegeta was now furious, yet confident, after the death of Piccolo. "I will squash you, fools. I am a Saiyajin, you are no match for my superior power," he threatened, as he slowly clambered toward them.

Krillin was filled with fear, but one look at Gohan told him that he must fight Vegeta. The world had no other hope for redemption. A charge that barely startled Vegeta was originally unsuccessful, but as Gohan grappled with Vegeta, Krillin came around behind, and slammed his fists across the Saiyajin's head.

Vegeta was sent tumbling to the ground, but soon recovered, and enraged, shot a huge blast of Ki energy towards Krillin. "No!" screamed Gohan, as he powered up his Ka-May-Ha-May-Ha. Krillin realized that he must assist Gohan, or risk losing his best friend.

The surging ball of Ki flame shot towards them, and only when it was one hundred yards from their position where they able to gather enough Ki to complete the Ka-May-Ha-May-Ha. However, even with the combined energy of both warriors, Vegeta's beam was still much more powerful, and it continually forced their beams to grow smaller.

Doubt filled the minds of Krillin, Gohan, King Kai, Kami, and Master Roshi. 'Can Earth survive?' was the question that plagued them. With Goku, his son, Gohan, and Krillin the only three - strong enough - left to protect Earth, can they defeat the ever-strengthening Saiyajin prince, Vegeta?....


	7. Chapter 7

Desperation.

November 2, 762.

Chapter Six.

The hearts of the people of the world were focused on the only three of Earth's Defense Corps that were still alive. Their survival depended on the success on those three. Until Yamcha, Tien, and Piccolo could be resurrected, anyways.

Yajirobei wouldn't be able to help much, considering that he can't fly, and that his power level is below one hundred.

---

Goku sensed the urgency of his son, and best friend, but knew he must continue to train, or be overwhelmed. However, thoughts rushed through his head, and doubt overflowed his normally calm mind. "No, Gohan," he yelled, and took off to help his son.

---

"No, Krillin, I don't think we can make it," said Gohan, still only barely managing to fend off Vegeta's beam of Ki energy. Krillin knew that Gohan was probably right, but, instead, further increased his power.

Vegeta, now, began to crumble under the pressure. "No, you fools," he yelled, in anger. Releasing his beam, he rushed up to the startled Krillin, and began to pummel him into the rocks below. Gohan was initially startled, but soon came to his senses, and rushed into the fray to assist his friend against Vegeta.

---

As Goku soared over the mountains he sensed large collisions of Ki occuring between his son, and the Saiyajin prince, Vegeta. He could feel both of their power levels lower, and he increased his speed, just in case Gohan succumbed to the pressure of Vegeta's wrath.

---

Now, Goku was close enough that all three of those battling in the canyons between the massive mountains could sense his power level. "That meddling Saiyajin," said Vegeta, under his breath. However, the Saiyajin prince was not afraid of the new challenge which possessed a power level of 7.4 thousand, on the contrary, he embraced it as an opportunity to show off his skills.

An vile snicker overtook Vegeta's face as the one he called Kakarot came into view. Immediately, he rushed off to combat the strongest protector of Earth. Krillin believed that Goku would easily be able to take care of the Saiyajin threat, but Gohan wasn't as sure. However, he trusted his friend, and stood with him, while his father grappled with Vegeta.

Unfortunately, even with his new found power, he was unable to successfully combat Vegeta. The Saiyajin prince tossed Goku into the surrounding rocks without much trouble. Kakarot managed to stumble to his feet, but blood gathered at his lip, which had been cut in the fall.

---

"Mr. Popo, I'm glad you have returned," said Kami, in delight.

"Yes, Kami. I have fulfilled your wish. I have the DragonBalls here," replyed Mr. Popo.

"I shall talk to King Kai. He may have different wishes, now."

---

Piccolo appeared on King Kai's planet, with the halo adorning his head. Immediately, the Namek took to training, although he did not assist Yamcha, and Tien in their troubles. His power level was much stronger than the humans, thus, his level of training was much higher. He constantly performed, and improved on such techniques as Twin Thunder, and Triple Form. Using the Triple Form technique, he fought with his other selves, and doubled his level of strength, easily, within an hour.

King Kai was amazed at Piccolo's progress in his training, and he kept notes of the Namek's power level every five minutes. King Kai came to find, quite surprisingly, that Piccolo's power level grew by nearly two hundred, and sixty every five minutes of training.

The Namek continued to train, ruthlessly, for three hours. After what he had undergone, his power level had risen from 3.1 thousand to 8.7 thousand. King Kai was astonished at what the Namek had done, but knew that Vegeta's power level still exceeded twelve thousand, and that even the combined strength of Gohan, Goku, and Piccolo wouldn't be enough - yet - to defeat the Saiyajin invader.

After the intense training that the Namek had undergone Tien, and Yamcha were more inspired to train their own bodies to become just what Piccolo had become. Suddenly, Yamcha realized that he had a Capsule from Capsule Corp which contained a G-Force Modifier, which would enable the two humans to modify the G-Force to their level of training. Such a thing would be able to do for them what the Triple Form technique did for Piccolo.

After releasing the G-Force Modifier from its Capsule, the pair rushed inside, and immediately set the G-Force to twenty. Push-ups, sit-ups, and any other form of excersize ensued, and within minutes, they had each added two hundred to their power levels. The G-Force pressure was hard on their bodies, and after only half-an-hour, they gave up their struggle, came out, hastily devoured a Zenzu bean, ate lunch, and went back to training.

---

"Kami? Are you there?" asked King Kai, remembering to call on the Namek who was Guardian of Earth to see if Mr. Popo had successfully completed his task.

"Yes, I am here, King Kai," he responded.

"Good. I have a request to make of Mr. Popo. Tell him to restore Tien. I know that Piccolo is also here, but he is in training, and is constantly improving. If we wait until he is a high power level, then resurrect him, it will have a much better effect," reasoned King Kai.

"Alright," replyed Kami. "I will do as you ask." Addressing his servant, he commanded,"Mr. Popo, call on the Shenglong. Request the resurrection of Tiensennin. An explanation will be provided after the instruction is carried out." Mr. Popo proceeded to summon the Shenglong, and soon dark clouds swirled over Earth, and the Dragon arose.

---

"No, father," cried Gohan, as Goku was pummeled into the rocks, each time unable - and not allowed - to recover. This heavily angered the young half-Saiyajin, half-Human, and he soon proceeded to power-up to his full strength to engage in combat with the evil Vegeta.

He cried out as the Ki surged through every muscle of his body. He, for the first time, was reaching into the depths of his body, and pulling out every available resource. The pure white Ki energy swirled around his body, almost covering him as a veil. Even his hair stood on end as the Ki came to empower his muscles. Krillin was shocked at what pure Ki Goku's son possessed. Even he did not hold such power.

When the Ki was at its strongest he lunged at the Saiyajin, Vegeta, and punched his ribcage, using very little of his Ki. Vegeta stumbled backwards, three of his ribs fractured from the punch. His face displayed agony, but his heart displayed unreleased fury. He eventually managed to lift off from the ground, and entered into a vicious grappling match with Vegeta, their pure Ki alone, blowing away rock, tree, and dust.... 


	8. Chapter 8

Desperation.

November 2, 762.

Chapter Seven.

"Who hath summoned me?" queried the Shenglong, in his normal, intimidating voice.

"I did," said Mr. Popo, somewhat afraid.

"I shall grant thee one wish. What shall it be?" he continued.

"I wish for you to restore Tiensennin to the normal realm," replyed Mr. Popo.

"I has been done," were the final words of the Shenglong before disappearing, along with the DragonBalls which were - once again - spread over the Earth.

---

"Hey, Tien. Your halo's gone. You're back to the normal realm, now," said Yamcha, somewhat dismayed.

"Ya, I guess I am," he replyed. After a pause he said,"I know you're disappointed that you weren't chosen to return to Earth, but you'll be back soon enough. Besides, with all the training you do here, you'll become more powerful than I am. Then you with be a much better fighter for Earth."

"You're right. Oh, well. Good luck, Tien, and farewell." He yelled the last few words as Tien soared off into the distance. "Oh, well, back to training," he said, downhearted, as he slowly paced with his head down back toward the G-Force Modifier.

---

Gohan was doing something he had only imagined. He was fighting at nearly the same level as a pure Saiyajin. Unfortunately, the young half-Saiyajin, half-Human was unused to the strain that such a power level put on his mind, and body. Vegeta, being the prince of Saiyajins, had trained intensely for such occasions.

"No, Gohan," gasped Goku, as he stared up into the sky, and saw his son attempting what even he had been unable to accomplish. He struggled to his feet, and then gathered what remained of his strength. Soaring unsteadily into the sky, he was soon noticed by Vegeta, and was, again, whipped to the ground.

"Father," cried Gohan, as he unleashed a massive, high Ki concentration Masenko - his last attempt to finally rid the humans of the Saiyajin threat.

'No,' thought Vegeta, to himself, as the raging beam of yellow, pure Ki blasted toward him. 'This can't be. I am the Prince of Saiyajins.' Then aloud, in disbelief, he yelled,"This can't be," before releasing his most powerful blast of Ki.

---

"This isn't good," said King Kai, to himself. "Even Goku was unable to defeat Vegeta, and now Gohan is attempting to out-work his father?" Thoughts rushed through his head, and he knew he had to do something. Piccolo was now a higher power level than Goku, but just barely. Tien, and Yamcha had power levels that barely exceeded five thousand, and would be no match for Vegeta. "Earth is doomed," he said, unitentionally loud enough for Yamcha to overhear.

"No way," Yamcha exclaimed, rushing out of the G-Force Modifier. "There's absolutely no way that Earth is finished. There's six of us, and only one of him. How can that be?" he queried, in panic.

"I really don't know, Yamcha, but you do know that even with my training Goku was still no match for Vegeta, and even after training in the mountains, there still is no contest." Yamcha was shocked, but only because he knew that what King Kai was saying was true.

"Then what about Piccolo? And Gohan?" he asked, desperately looking for a theoretical way out.

"I'm afraid they're only just about as powerful as Goku. Except for that little Gohan, he was quite a surprise. His current power level's around nine thousand, which is unbelievably higher than his father's."

"Then why can't Gohan beat Vegeta, King Kai?"

"Because Vegeta is the prince of Saiyajins, and he was trained to become a warrior since birth. His power level is now fourteen thousand."

Shocked, Yamcha, stumbled back. He knew, now, that training was the only way that Earth could be saved. He rushed into the G-Force Modifier, and set it to 30G's. Even King Kai was startled by the reaction - he expected more grumbling - but he accepted Yamcha's decision to train, and attempt to become stronger.

"Piccolo?" King Kai called. The Namek ignored his polite request. After several more attempts to summon the Namek, he yelled at the top of his lungs,"Namek!"

After this, Piccolo finally relented, and soared, effortlessly, to the ground. "Yes, King Kai?"

"We have a problem. You see, well...."

"What is it? I have to return to training," said Piccolo, attempting to hurry King Kai's thoughts.

Finally, after many seconds of thought, he screamed,"Ah, we're doomed. Ah," and started to run, aimlessly, around in circles.

"King Kai," said Piccolo, obviously annoyed.

"Yes? Oh, yes, anyways. You need to return to Earth, Piccolo. I will call Kami, and ask him to - again - send Mr. Popo to collect the DragonBalls. While that is happening, you must train at the best of your ability. I will supply you with two Zenzu beans: one to eat after your training, and one after your journey back to Earth."

Piccolo, without replying, ran off to the G-Force Modifier, and, somewhat, calmly explained to Yamcha that he needed the use of the machine to save Earth. After a bit of quarreling, Piccolo won the dispute, and soon began to train at 50G's.

---

The inhabitants of Earth wondered,"Will we ever be able to defeat Vegeta?" Will the injured Goku, alongside Gohan, Krillin, and the newly-resurrected Tien be able to defeat the Saiyajin threat? Even with the new found strength that Piccolo possesses, will Mr. Popo be able to retrieve the DragonBalls quickly enough to make a difference?.... 


	9. Chapter 9

Desperation.

November 2, 762.

Chapter Eight.

What could they possibly do now? Even with the resurrection on Tien, he wouldn't help much against the seemingly invincible Vegeta. Mr. Popo had been requested to, again, collect the DragonBalls so that they could resurrect Piccolo, but how much could he really do when Gohan failed, and they were both the same power level?

"Gohan...." gasped Goku as he lay, helpless on the ground. Vegeta had beaten so much Ki out of him that he no longer possessed enough to use his Kae-O Ken technique. Gohan was angered by in inability to help his father, but, because of his youth, and lack of wisdom, he once again attempted to attack Vegeta. All his efforts were in vain, however, as he was soon pummeled into the ground by the bleeding, and tired, but still strong Vegeta.

Krillin was angered by the fact this two best friends, no matter how strong they may be, could not defeat the vile, power hungry Saiyajin. His heart sank when he realized that evil was beating good, and, soon, Earth would be helpless. Only the innocent people of Earth would remain, and no matter how hard they tried, they would not be able to repel Vegeta.

---

"This can't be happening," said Kami, under his breath. As Protector of Earth, it was his responsibility to make sure that the citizens of Earth survived. However, in his old age he would be almost completely useless, and would only serve to gain Vegeta more power, as every Saiyajin gains power after a battle.

Kami knew that he might be able to fuse with Piccolo to, again, become the unstoppable force that they used to be when they were one. Unfortunately, Kami did not find that option very reasonable, considering that Piccolo was only seperated from himself because he represented the evil in Kami, and was pure evil.

---

"Piccolo...." said King Kai, as he slowly walked up to the G-Force Modifier, and pressed his face against the glass. He could see the Namek training at the highest level that his body would allow him, but still thought that Earth was doomed. Piccolo was the only hope left for Earth, but considering Gohan used to be a higher power level that he was at this point left King Kai at a loss, and in sorrow.

The thought shocked everyone. To think that seven of the Earth's most respected fighting Corp could be obliterated, and humiliated by one seemingly weak invader from space was unbelievable, and many fought the thought, only to eventually come to their senses, and then wallow in self-pity.

Yamcha saw King Kai's act, and knew that what he had seen was most definitely not a good thing. Although he knew King Kai normally displayed his grief, but when he realized King Kai was looking at Piccolo alone he realized there wasn't much hope in any other place.

---

"Father...." said Gohan, under his breath, gazing with tears pouring down his face at his father, who used to be the most powerful being in the universe, but was now losing his fight to both save his life, and Earth. Gohan's heart was filled with anger, yet he could not do anything because of his massive loss of Ki.

"Aw, man," exclaimed Krillin, suddenly realizing that he was Earth's only hope until Tien arrived to help him, and that that might be a very long time away. His gaze turned from Vegeta to his friends lying hopeless on the ground, their life energy beaten from them. Yet, he could do nothing substantial.

Vegeta, finally done revelling in his glory, turned to Krillin, and said,"Hey, CueBall." Krillin immediately froze in horror. 'Is he actually talking to me?' he thought. 'No, this can't be happening.' Krillin attempted to slowly move backwards, but Vegeta saw this, and in his unrelentless rage, commonplace to him, whalloped the poor human to the ground.

---

Tiensennin raced down Snake Path with all of his strength, knowing he still had a Zenzu bean left for when his sojourn was over. This would restore him to full strength for the vicious battle that awaited him. "Aw, I can't believe it. How could Gohan, Krillin, and Goku lose to one guy?" The thought plagued him, and ate at his confidence. As a teenager he remembered Goku, and how he managed to overcome every obstacle, no matter how grim the situation seemed. He just didn't believe that he could make a difference after his Saiyajin companion failed.

However, he continued to press his body to run faster down Snake Path. Without his assistance, his friends would be casually blasted into oblivion. Even though Vegeta had lost a quarter, or so, of his Ki, he was still far stronger than the three injured warriors. Tien knew he was the only one who could help, and that thought urged him on, even though his death seemed imminent.

---

"Aw, this is unbelievable," exclaimed Master Roshi. "How could we have been so unprepared? I know we didn't expect someone of his power level, but it seemed Goku was ready." ChiChi, and Bulma nodded, also deep in thought, partially in sorrow.

Master Roshi looked out the window toward the sea were he remembered Goku training as a young boy, and then a teenager, and now, a man. This almost caused him to laugh. "Gang? I don't think Goku will go down yet. Even though the odds are against him, he's always managed to find a way out."

* * *

Author's Note.- Unfortunately, it seems I've lost interest in this series. No, I do not want applications for continuing the story. No offence, but I don't think you could carry on with my style of writing. So, if I don't publish Chapter Nine within a month, or so, just send me a really obnoxious E-Mail (Minus the swearing.), and I'll probably get back to it.

Ah, yes. I'm probably going to be writing a Pokemon story. I know Pokemon is old, and is going to die soon, but I think I have a pretty good storyline that I can use. (No, it will not have Ash, Misty, or Brock.) 


End file.
